When They Took Luna
by FirinMahLazor
Summary: So, this is all about what happened when Luna was taken from her father by the snatchers. There is a fair bit of violence at the end, just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

Luna pulled on a thick red jumper that had been lying on her bed, and grabbed the rod and bucket from behind the door in her room. It was only about half three, and yet it was already nearly dark outside. She glanced out of her curved window, to see the silver river winding around their house, and over a hill towards the bridge a little while away.

As an afterthought, she quickly pulled a silver backed hairbrush though her white blonde hair, and tied it behind her head with a string of pale blue beads. Her Dad had given them her as a birthday present the year she had started Hogwarts. They were made out of a special type of jade, which was meant to keep away blibbering humdingers. Although they were mainly gentle creatures, they were known to be notorious thieves.

She slid down the spiral staircase in the side of her room, and into the kitchen. She stopped for a while, to gaze at the ceiling. She had finally finished painting it that morning. It was midnight blue, with miniature silver and gold stars, and a huge full white moon. She had begged her dad until he had finally agreed to enchant it, so that it really glowed, lighting up the rest of the kitchen.

The insects painted on the wall seemed alive in the half light. It wasn't surprising; they moved. Although, when the sun went down, they tended to go to sleep. Apart from the moths. It had apparently become their latest quest to break free from their painted prison and reach the ceiling moon.

Luna smiled to herself. She loved watching the insects move around the yellow walls. She turned to the scrubbed, round kitchen table in the middle of the room, and picked up the wicker basket waiting for her. It contained a flask of tea, two apples and a small parcel, containing the tiny feathered hooks she needed for fishing. This evening, she was going after trout for tomorrow night's dinner.

She stepped out into the cold, winter air. It was the first official day of the Christmas holidays, and Luna hadn't been to the fishing hole under St Catchpole Bridge in months. She hurried along the winding dirt path that wound between the small, grassy hills to the hollow where the bridge stood. The air was cold enough to make her think that there would be heavy frost in the morning.

It took her about half an hour to reach the bridge, and by the time she had arrived, the sun had finished setting. It was a clear sky, so the light from the moon cast a sentient light over the valley. She carefully put down her basket, rod and bucket on the bank, and reached into a gap in the bridge, where a stone was missing, to pull out a wooden stool she had hidden there two years ago, when she first started to come fishing on her own.

Her father would have joined her, but had been forced to visit one of The Quibblers writers that evening, to sort out some difficulties with an article. He would be back later that night, so for now, Luna fished alone. She tugged her red jumper down, so that it was closer around her body. The thick wool scratched at her arms slightly, but it didn't bother her. She poured herself a cup of steaming herbal tea, and set it down next to her stool.

Next, she carefully unwrapped the little packet of feathered hooks. She held one up to her eye, studying the two tint black bead eyes, the silver foil of the fly's body, and the tufted red feathers, surrounding the wickedly sharp barbed hook.

She carefully threaded the fishing lie through the loop at the top of the hook, and tied a knot as tight as she could. She flicked the line into the water and settled down, one hand on the rod to wait for the tell tale tug of a bite.

The night was completely silent, and eerily still. A cold breeze tugged at her shoulders as she waited. It seemed like the fish were reluctant to bite that night. Just as she started to feel the rod begin to tug ever so slightly, the moon went behind a cloud. She reached for her wand, to cast some light, but the bright orb reappeared just as she laid her hand on the smooth wood. She looked around her. She was no longer alone.

* * *

><p>Alright lovlies :) So, I now own Harry Potter right... *crucio* OK, fine, fuck, ow. No, I'm afraid I don't own Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyed, I'll update veh, veh soon, please review :D x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Six figures stood around her, three on each side. Each one wore a floor length black cloak, with a silver clasp at the collar and a hood, covering each face. The clasp of each cloak was in the shape of a knotted snake, with emerald eyes. They stood on each side of her, not moving an inch. Luna turned helplessly on the spot, taking in the sight of each one, wand clasped in hand, not sure whether to attack or leave them be.

For a full minute they all stood there, simply watching each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Luna could feel her heart beating in her chest, wand raised ready to strike, and yet still they stood there, waiting.

Finally there was a thump behind the figures on her left hand side, then a scuffle. Two of them parted, to make way for a third, who was leading a tall man, with a ripped shirt and patched trousers with a cloth bag covering his face. His wrists were tied behind his back, and the dark blue travelling cloak he had been wearing had been torn in two.

The figure on the newcomer's right side reached one arm out from under his cloak, to pull the bag off the man's head, revealing the face of Xenophilius Lovegood.

Luna, terrified, rushed forward, throwing one arm around her father's neck. The figure who had bought her father into the circle quickly pushed her backwards, roughly. She stumbled, but kept her balance. Quickly as she could, she pointed her wand at him; "Stupefy!" she cried.

The figure was thrown backwards off his feet, and landed unconscious just a foot away. His hood had been thrown back when he fell revealing the face of a young man, with a dirty, scarred face, and a nose which looked like it had seen more than its fair share of fights. He had a shaven head with a tattoo of a dragon above his left ear.

Before she had time to stun any of the others, the figure who had taken the bag off her father's head moved his wand in a whip like motion, causing her wand to fly high out of her hand, to be caught by the middle figure behind her. She looked around her, panicking now, with no wand and no foreseeable way out. Xenophilius was struggling against the ropes binding his wrists, but to no avail.

The figure who had disarmed her pushed her father forward so that he was stood next to his daughter, then unclasped his cloak, and let it fall to the ground, where is disappeared in a stream of dark smoke. He stepped forward, and silently peered into Luna's eyes.

He was tall, much taller than she was. He had long, matted hair that looked like it really wanted to be in dreadlocks, but couldn't quite be bothered to but the effort in. It was deep, chestnut brown, with slight hints of purple and a blood red streak to the left hand side. Some parts of his hair had small silver disks plaited into it, and the whole lot had been tied back with a thin strip of velvet. He had pale, blue grey eyes, and a white scar running over his right cheek. His face was dirty, as if he had spent several weeks living in a forest. His jaw was strong, his cheekbones high. He was slim, while somewhat muscular.

His shirt was a dark purple, under a black blue waistcoat. He wore skin tight pinstripe black jeans, ripped at the knee, and a leather belt, with tarnished star shaped studs. His sturdy laced boots came to halfway up his calf and around his wrist was a thick, carved wrist band. On one finger was a heavy looking silver ring, in the shape of an oak tree. Under a knee length black leather coat, the whole ensemble gave the appearance of one who has not had time to wash properly for a few days, and forgotten to pack enough changes of clothes.

He looked at Luna, and she looked at him, before he turned to her father. "Well, well, well, we have found a right one 'aven't we." There was a ripple of laughter from the group. "Alright old man, this the girl? This your daugh'er?" He had a thick London accent and a deep, gravelly voice. He pointed to Luna, and looked up to see Xenophilius, who shook his head quickly, then looked away. "No, 'corse she ain't. Why give up your own daugh'er eh?" He chuckled to himself, and then looked up again, to address the group. "Right then you 'orrible lot. We've been sent 'ere by the Ministry to take possession of one Luna Lovegood. Reasons for which being 'er old man's insistence of publishing Pro Potter propaganda." He poked Xenophilius in the chest, who wobbled slightly, until Luna put one hand on his elbow. "'Owever," the tall man continued, "We are not an unreasonable lot, are we men?" There was a second ripple of laughter. "We give you a choice girly. Either you come with us, and we think about givin' you back when your old man 'ere decides to behave 'imself, or we send 'im of, 'ere and now to be put in Azkaban, under high security. What do you think then, eh girly?"

Luna looked at her father, who stared back with the eyes of a rabbit caught in headlights. Then she looked back at the man in front of her. She tilted her chin up so that she could look him straight in the eye. "I'll go." She said.

* * *

><p>Here you go, chapter two! Hope you like it, I know I do :) Thank you for reading, please review, it means the world to me. I can only make it better if you tell me the faults, and good reviews motivate me to write more XD See you soon, Az x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a bark of laughter from the group, and the man who had spoken stepped up to her. "Good girl." He grinned, before looking over the top of her head to the figure directly opposite him, who had caught Luna's wand. This figure also unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the ground where it, again, disappeared in smoke. This revealed a woman, only a little taller than Luna. She had dark brown hair with flashes of white at the tips, cropped short so that the ends just brushed her chin. Her face was a slim oval, a thin, smiling mouth and large almond shaped eyes, which seemed to flash silver. She was skinny and lean, with long pointed fingers and boney shoulders. She to, bore the mark of one who has been living outdoors for too long.

She wore a white sleeveless top, and while most of it was made of thin cotton, the part around her shoulders seemed to have been made of torn pieces of net. She wore denim trousers, torn off just above the knee, and a filthy purple scarf was wrapped around her narrow waist. On her hands were a pair of shredded black fingerless gloves, and like her male counterpart wore high, sturdy black boots. She grinned wolfishly, showing small, pointed white teeth. In either hand she held a wand; Luna's and her own. Her own she now raised, and flicked it in a small circle. Instantly, thin ropes flew out of the end, coiling around Luna's arms and legs, causing her to stagger, but the woman darted forward before she had time to fall, and gripped a hold on her upper arm. She pushed the two wands into the scarf around her waist. Luna tried to shrug her off, but the woman simply laughed, not letting go.

Suddenly there was a noise next to them, and Luna turned to see her father, desperately struggling against his bindings, attempting to reach out for his daughter. The man who had spoken rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Xenophilius; "Oh for fucks sake, why are they always this bloody difficult... STUPIFY!" Xenophilius was thrown backwards, eyes closed now, unmoving. Luna screamed, and tried to kick out at the woman holding her, desperate to reach her father, desperate to get free. The woman lifted her off the ground, and covered her mouth with one hand, holding the struggling girl against her chest with surprising strength. Luna continued to writhe until one of the other figures there stepped forward. He too undid his cloak and discarded of it, revealing none other than Fenrir Greyback. Despite the cold, he wore no shirt or shoes, simply a pair of leather trousers and a woollen trench coat. Luna shrank back in fear as he approached, wrapped on hand around her neck and lifted her bodily from the ground, so that she was hanging helplessly above him.

He laughed as she struggled for breath, and looked up at her. "Right, you. You're gonna be a good girl, got it. You're gonna shut up, and behave, or it'll be the worst for you and old dad over there." He grinned at her, showing long, cracked yellow teeth. Just as she started to choke, he threw her back to the woman, who, grabbed hold of her shoulder to stop her from falling. "Ahh let her be Greyback. Not like either of them are going anywhere now is it?" She laughed silently now, throwing her head back.

The first man stepped forward, and took hold of Luna's other arm. "Shut it you two, be polite to our... guests." The group laughed again. "Right, Greyback, get that old lump over there, if we leave 'im 'ere, he'll never find his way back." He gestured to the man Luna had stunned. "And you Foxy, me old girl, sort out 'er old man will you. We need to get moving." The three figures who had taken to part in the proceedings disappereated, and the woman left Luna to move over to Xenophilius. She took a long, shining dagger from the scarf, and held it above him. For one horrible, fleeting second, Luna thought she meant to kill him, but she simply cut the bindings from his wrists. She turned around, and gave a quick salute to the men, before she also disappereated. The man holding Luna's arm, looked at Greyback, who now hand the bald man thrown over one shoulder. They nodded to each other, before the man wrapped one long arm around Luna's shoulders and disappereated, taking her with him.

* * *

><p>Yay, new chapter! Enjoy. I'll update soon, please review, I love you, Az x<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Luna looked around her. They had arrived in a large clearing of a dark forest. Bare branches stretched over head against the deep blue of the night sky. Scattered around the forest floor amongst the carpet of dead leaves, was a series of tiny, tumble down cottages, crudely patched together with sheets of rusty iron and thick canvas fabric. It looked like it had once been a miners camp, but had long since been abandoned to be used at a head quarters for the rag tag gang who had kidnapped her.

In the centre of the clearing was a single huge oak tree, it's branches were littered with all manner of copper pots, buckets, rope, spades and what appeared to be hunting traps. In the very top of the tree, a red hammock had been slung between two sturdy branches. Beneath the tree, there were the remains of a bonfire within a circle of rectangular stones.

All around, the men who had been under the bridge were now moving around, setting things in place for the night. They all looked rough, and dirty, and Luna suddenly realised why. If this was where they had been living for the last few weeks, it certainly wasn't surprising. She gazed around, taking in her surroundings, and trying to take in everything that happened just over the last half hour. Luna noticed that the woman who had bound her wrists wasn't there; she assumed that either she wasn't staying with the men, or that she had gone to fetch something.

She man who had bought her by side along appiration turned to her. "Right, now then girly. There is nothing in this area for miles around except forest. In said forest are about an 'undered rabbit and bird traps. There are impossible to see unless you know what you're looking for and they'll 'ave your legs of in a second. Now, if I take these 'ere ropes off your arms and legs, will you run away?" He bent down to look her in the eye, the grey met the blue. Luna shook her head. "No. I thought not."

He suddenly swooped down to throw her over his shoulder, as she was unable to walk due to the bindings around her ankles. He set her down, surprisingly gently, on a log next to the fire pit. She watched him quietly as he reached behind him, under his coat to pull a silver dagger from his belt, and carefully sawed away at the rope on her legs, then her arms.

Finally, she was free again. The man threw the remains of the rope into the fire pit. She rubbed at the skin where the rope had been, in an attempt to get her circulation working again. The man stood once more, and held one arm out to the woman, who had reappeared, now carrying a log across her back. Luna was surprised; the woman was an awful lot stronger than she looked. The log was as thick as her thigh and almost twice her height. She walked up to the man, and stood the log on its end. "Alright darling, setting the lass free? What's wrong with you?"

"Ahh, don't you worry Foxy she ain't goin' anywhere. She knows what'll 'appen if she does."

"Oh really? Run into one of my traps? I'm tellin' you now girly run into one of them and Greyback over there won't be going hungry for a while." She laughed. "Where's she going to sleep eh? Ain't no room anywhere. Unless she goes in with one of the boys."

"You honestly think I'm mad enough to let 'er go in with one o' that lot? Christ, I ain't even gonna trust you with her. You'd eat her alive." Foxy giggled, pressing herself up to the taller man.

"Oh, you know I would." She stood on tip toe, and nipped his ear lobe, before throwing the log back over her shoulder, and stomping away to chop it up for fire wood.

"Crazy son of a bitch." The man shook his head, and then held out a hand to help Luna to her feet. "Right, come on you. While you're 'ere you might as well make yourself useful. There's fire wood in that there forest needs Collecting. Let's go. Oh, and by the way; the name Scabior."

* * *

><p>Yarr, another chapter. Please review, I'm having a lot of fun writing this and it would be great to know your thoughts. See you soon, Az x<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It took almost two hours before Scabior was happy with the amount of wood they had collected. Every now and then he would point out one of the animal traps that were laid out. Sometimes they were visible; Luna quickly got good at spotting the snare loops under roots and low branches, but by the third time Scabior had caught her just seconds before she had fallen in a pit trap, he was getting tired. "Christ almighty," He sighed pointing out a leg trap, "You're more bloody trouble than yer worth. Should'a just handed you in soon as we got yer." He squared his shoulders, threw his bundle of fire wood across his back and started to stomp back towards camp, Luna trotting along behind him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why _haven't_ you handed me in yet?"

Scabior glanced back at her over his shoulder. "No point yet Poppet. Might as well 'ang around 'ere a few days, see if we can pick anyone else up." He suddenly stopped, and turned to face her. "Also darlin', I ain't as cruel as I look. Bein' with my gang ain't gonna be nearly as bad as what's likely to 'appen if we turn you in. Might as well stay with us as long as possible before the boss gets impatient." He carried on walking. Luna trotted on behind, thankful for what Scabior had said. She was tempted to ask who the boss was, but had a fleeting feeling that she didn't want to know.

It took them nearly an hour to reach camp, they had traveled a long way in their quest for dry wood. However, the remains of the cottages eventually came into view, and Scabior roughly pushed Luna into the clearing, with instructions to take the wood to the fire pit, make some of it into a pyramid and then wait for him there. She did as she was told, she knew there was no point arguing. From their trip into the forest it was evident she wouldn't last five minutes if she tried to run away. Carefully, she stacked the wood together in the fire pit, then foraged around the floor, collecting up handfuls of dry leaves and twigs, stuffing them inside the stick triangle. Scorpius ambled over, two of the men behind him. He flicked his wand at the stick pile, which instantly started to crackle with fire. The three of them sat down on logs opposite Luna, and lent forward to warm themselves. "Alright girly, nice fore. This 'ere is Tomos, and the other is Christopher. Be nice."

Christopher was tall, and thing, with long shaggy hair, the colour of ash bark, although his face looked quite young. He had several scars, and the beginnings of a beard. He had small, dark eyes, but looked kind and welcoming. She nodded to him, and he gave her a broad toothy grin. She looked over at Tomos, and realized it was the man she had stunned. She had just began to apologise, but he waved it away, and laughed. "I've had worse in my time, from older, uglier wizards than you." He had a thick welsh accent, and a deep voice.

Suddenly, Foxy swung down in front of the three men, bow and arrow in hand. From the other she held two dead rabbits, which she held out. He legs were hooked around a lower branch of the oak tree, so that she stayed upside down, suspended in mid air. "Dinner gents?"

* * *

><p>Bonza ladees. Sorry it's short and fluffy, I crashed my bike yesterday, and busted my typin' arm and landed on my head. It's a pretty good story actually. Read it here if you like. See you soon, enjoy, review ect, Az x<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It was in good grace that Luna took the leg of roast rabbit that was handed to her by a man whom had been introduced to her as Balor. He was tall and muscular, and his short dark hair was interrupted only by a white scar running from above his left ear into his hairline. He had not spoken to her, only given a curt nod, and flexed the muscles on his arms, surrounded by tattooed black stripes.

Luna, despite being hungry, ate slowly, nibbling at the meat while keeping her eyes fixed on the men in front of her. None of them had tried to hurt her yet, but she trusted none of them, and in good reason. They, for the main part, ignored her, laughing heartily and gossiping while they ate. Foxy threw down endless insults from her perch in the tree, which were quickly answered with scathing remarks from Scabior.

They men it seemed were not entirely happy with their situation, with the exception of Greyback, whom the others apparently disliked. They had soon finished their meal, and swigged from bottles of butterbeer, until Scabior finally announced that morning was coming, and sleep was imminent. Tomos stretched his arms out and he stood up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He kicked the log he had been sitting on away with one booted toe, and nodded at Luna. "Where's the wraig sleeping then eh?" He frowned a little, momentarily slipping into welsh.

Scabior chucked a rabbit bone into the air. "Not with any of you lot, that's for sure. As if you ugly lot ever mastered self control."

Foxy jumped from the tree, landing just behind Luna. She twisted her arms around her shoulders, leaning in close. Luna could smell blood on her breath. "As the only other girl here," Foxy ginned, showing off her sharp teeth, "Surly she should be staying with me…"

Before she could finish however, Scabior had batter her away. "How bloody stupid do you think I am; she'd be dead before sun rise if she stayed with you." The men laughed, but Scabior simply pulled Luna to her feet and frowned at them. "Bed. Now. We carry on searching in the morning." Grudgingly, they all nodded, and stumbled off to the various shacks that stood around the clearing. Foxy leapt from branch to branch until she reached her hammock at the top of the oak tree, where she started trying rabbit bones onto a stick, the makings of which appeared to be a very morbid wind chime.

It became apparent, quite quickly; that the only option that would keep Luna safe would be if she stayed with Scabior. He had a small run down house to himself, being leader. The wooden floor was mostly still intact, apart from one or two missing boards. The roof was thick canvas, covered with sheet iron, and the one small window had been boarded up to keep in the heat. A small blue fire crackled in the remains of the grate, just like the ones Hermione used to conjure in the winter. A lamp floated high in the middle of the single room, illuminating the grubby mattress on the floor, with a heap of blankets piled on top. A heap of clothes lay in the opposite corner, while a heavy looking walking stick leaned against the wall by the door, a large purple stone embedded in the top.

Luna glanced around her, a little nervously. She had never slept in the same room as a man, let alone shared a bed with one. But apparently she had no choice. She carefully stepped out of her shoes, and pulled her jumper over her head, before shooting under a blanket and pulling it up to her chin. She peeped over the top, as Scabior pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his boots into a corner. He threw himself down next to Luna, as the lamp went out, entirely of its own accord. Luna felt his bare skin press against her back as he dropped one arm over her waist. He was asleep before he had time to protest.

* * *

><p>FINALLY a new chapter :) Enjoy! I love you, please review. See you soon, Az x<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

It took Luna a long time to get to sleep that night. The side that was next to Scabior was boiling. Heat seemed to radiate off his bare skin. The other, which was facing the door, was nearly completely frozen. The arm over her waist was ridiculously heavy, and every time he moved in his sleep, seemed to tighten his hold. She rolled over uncomfortably, thinking of her situation. She had no idea if her Dad was ok. She had no idea where she was; she guessed from the plants growing and temperature that it must be somewhere up north. Could she escape? If so, how? She thought momentarily about contacting Neville for help, before she remembered that the coin that they both still carried was at home, on her dresser. The one night she didn't have it with her…

Without conscience decision, she moved closer to Scabior for warmth and pulled the blanket over her head. In the darkness she frowned, suddenly feeling very scared, very small, and despite the human presence next to her, very alone. She wanted her dad. She wanted to be able to tell Neville or Ginny where she was. Right now even Seamus would do, even though he still teased her a little. Just as the sun started to raise a few shafts of sunlight over the tops of the trees, she quietly fell asleep.

She woke up next morning feeling stiff are sore. There was a dull ache in her arm where she had slept in it, and her long pale her was fanned out around her face. She crawled out from under the blanket and made her way over to the blue fire, which continued to crackle, giving out a strange misty glow. She curled up in front of it, gathering her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top. She could hear people starting to move around outside, as the men tramped across the floor of dead leaves and shouted orders and curses at each other.

Scabior lay sprawled across the mattress, still asleep. His scarred chest rose and fell gently. His left arm was lying across his eyes, palm up, and Luna was surprised to see no dark mark, just the wristband, with a hippogriff carved into the hard brown leather.

There was a sudden bang, and Luna sprang to her feet as the curtain that was pretending to be a door was blasted aside, and Foxy bounded into the room, staring around. She spotted Scabior on the bed, and dropped to her knees next to him. She slowly edged her wand closer to his breast bone, until she poked him, ever so slightly. He shot upright instantly, eyes snapping open with a yell. Where the wand had touched him there was now a tiny, red burn mark. Foxy threw her head back with a barking laugh, and threw herself down onto the bed next to the man, who examined the small mark on his chest with a look of distain on his face. "You know you could have poked me without the burning darlin'"

Foxy giggled an unusually girlish giggle. "But it's so much more fun this way! Anyway, we needed you awake fast, the boys have got a house surrounded. One mudblood and one muggle, married, one wizard kid. They want you to make the first move."

"Christ almighty, can those buggers do nothin' on their own? What about 'er eh?" He gestured over to Luna, who was watching, eyes wide. Foxy opened her mouth to speak, but Scabior cut her short. "No. There ain't a chance in hell I'm letting you stay with her on yer own. You." He jabbed a long finger in Luna's direction. You're coming with us. Try anything funny and you'll be dead before you can say 'blood traitor'." She nodded, a little nervously. Scabior kicked Foxy out, with instructions to go on ahead, and after giving him a short address, she disapperated.

Scabior shook his head as he climbed to his feet and threw Luna's jumper to her. "Fuckin' mental that one. One minute she's nice as pie, two seconds later and she seems to have developed a soddin' blood lust. Sorry you're going to 'ave to see this by the way darlin' but you're in trouble if the gang 'as their way with you. Stay away from Greyback as well, he don't care what the boss does, 'e won't think twice about eatin' you alive."

He pulled on a mildly fresher looking shirt from the pile in the corner. It was forest green, with gold spirals. Luna thought dimly that he looked a little like the pirates from the muggle story books her mother had used to read to her. She pulled her shoes back on, as Scabior held one hand out to her. She hesitated; "Why? I don't want to come. Why do you round up muggle borns?"

He dropped the hand and sighed. "Bad life choice sweetheart. Now it's with me or with Grayback, your choice." He held out the hand again. Silently, she looked into his dark eyes, took his hand, and they disapperated.


	8. Chapter 8

They landed in what appeared to be a dark, dirty alley way. Despite it being mid morning, little sunlight made it down into the crack between the houses. Two metal dustbins stood to one side, and it was clear, as they saw a cat shoot into the distance, that it was a popular scavenging spot. Scabior grabbed Luna roughly by the top of the arm, and pulled her backwards, into the gloom, where Christopher was waiting for them, next to a wooden door with peeling blue paint. Behind him were Tomos and Greyback, and a third man whom Luna did not know. From the other end, Foxy strode up the passageway.

Christopher pulled Luna behind her, and Tomos placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked around at the gang, trying to work out what was going on. Scabior, Christopher and Tomos drew their wands, pointing towards the blue door silently. Luna could feel Greyback's breath on her neck behind her. They all went still, there was a faint sounds of breathing, a far away scratching of rats, and then;

BAM

There was an almighty flash of light, and a large amount of movement, and suddenly Luna found herself being bundled inside a whitewashed passage way, and into a small, lilac living room. She fell suddenly, burning her hand on the carpet, and felt someone's foot graze her back. She heard shouting, and another bang, and a woman cry out. By the time she was back on her feet, everything had changed. The men were still again, and a boy lay Stunned in the door way. She hurried over to him, and when no one tried to stop her, knelt by his head, putting her hands either side of his face. He was a first year – she vaguely recognized him from Hogwarts. He had been bought into The DA room once by Ginny, after she had seen one of the Carrows cut his cheek, the reason being his muggle born mother, who was now being held in place by Greyback.

She was crying, gasping for them to not hurt her son. She looked at Luna, with a mixture of mingled dislike and confusion. Luna turned back to the boy, examining the marks on his face. He was in Ravenclaw, she remembered dimly. There was the wound on his cheek, nearly healed now, and two old burns under his jaw. She saw Scabior hand the woman a sheet of paper, and step over towards the boy. He waved his wand over his eyes, which fluttered, then opened. Luna helped him to sit upright, and he cringed against her, away from the man who held his mother captive. He glanced at Luna, and upon recognizing her, hid his face in her shoulder. She glared at Scabior, who simply looked back at her. His face was almost completely blank, aside from a slight down turn at the corners of his mouth. He nodded to Foxy, and she, along with Greyback, disapperated, taking the woman with them.

Tomos bent down, and scooped up the tiny boy, who was whimpering in fright, and carried him down the corridor towards the flight of stairs. "Where is he talking him?" Luna looked Scabior in the eye.

"Bed. He can sleep until 'is old man gets 'ome. 'Is mums gone to the ministry; she didn't turn up for 'er 'earing. The outlook don't look good." He seemed suddenly sad, and turned back to the living room. "Normally it ain't so bad, but when they've got kids everythin' gets bloody complicated." He shook his head.

Luna looked around the small room. The white curtains were drawn, and candles burned in lamps all over the room, casting a light, orange glow over the pale wooden furniture. A piano stood in one corner, and it was to this that Scabior now walked, sitting down at the stool, he played a few notes, before starting a slow, sad tune. Luna listened intently, as the song came to her. It was old, very old. She could remember her mother playing in to her when she was very young. It was a sort of lullaby, only the way Scabior played, it sounded so much darker. Without realizing, Luna found that she had drifted closer to the piano, and just as the song was about to end, she reached out one hand, and played the last three notes.

* * *

><p>Hello! Sorry, bit darker and weirder than normal. I felt this was necessary to write. Enjoy, *please* review, I'll write more soon! Az x<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

They apperated back to camp, and set about sorting out food. Scabior was in a much better mood the second they were away from the house of the muggle born woman. He laughed and made jokes, as Luna trotted behind him, trying to keep from getting under the feet of the men. Foxy leapt onto Scabior's back and bit his ear playfully, causing him to scoop her round and throw her over one shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at Luna, who wrinkled her nose, and poked her chin in the air. As the three passed under the oak tree, Foxy grabbed hold of a branch above her head and pulled herself free of Scabior's grip. He rolled his eyes at her, and then beckoned to Luna. "You won't object to fetching wood again." It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway, and they headed off towards the outskirts of the wood.

They went a little further this time, walking a mile or so, before Scabior set Luna to gathering smaller sticks, while he took it in turns to watch her or chop down larger branches. They worked in silence for some time, then, quite suddenly, he spoke; ""ere, come up this way, I want ter show yer somthin,"

She stacked her pile of wood against a tree, and scuttled after him, up a ridge, that had no path. It led up, out of the trees, onto a thin strip of moorland, dotted with granite rocks and purple heather bushes. Long stems of grass and tiny yellow flowers hunkered for shelter in any crevice they could find, away from the strong wind that Luna had not been able to feel amongst the safety of the trees. Scabior was stood a short distance away, at the tip of the moorland, at the top of a cliff, emerging out of the forest. She skipped between the gray boulders to stand next to him.

Below them, the forest stretched out, so large it was impossible to see the edges. It rose and fell like waves, and mountains were visible in the distance. Fog rolled across the landscape, slowly getting closer. Not all that far away, the oak tree at camp jutted above its fellows, a hint of colour showed Foxy's hammock.

"It's beautiful." Luna breathed; her words were swept away with the wind.

Scabior looked down at her oddly, and then briefly placed one hand on the back of her head. "its home." He turned, and walked quickly back down the hill.

That night was oddly relaxed. After eating a delicious stew, made out of mushrooms, and pheasant Foxy had caught in the night, they sat around the fire. Foxy was playing with her wind chime, Tomos was writing a letter, a raven waiting next to him to deliver it. Grey back picked his teeth with one long nail, while Scabior, leaning on the oak tree, was silently twisting threads together, forming a long blue and black string. Luna stared into the fire, her head in her hand, entranced by the dancing flames.

Once again, Scabior called for bed, when it was almost nearly completely dark. Luna, was glad, she was exhausted. She thought back to that morning, the tiny boy in her lap, the look his mother had given her.

She hurried to the cabin before Scabior got there, checked the door, and quick as she could, pulled off her shoes and jeans, before shooting under the blanket, so that he wouldn't see her as he came in. She hated sleeping in jeans, and thought longingly of the wide, curved bath at home. She lay on her side, facing away from the older man. She felt him lie down next to her, and one again; he threw one arm over her waist. She thought he had fallen asleep when his voice floated out of the darkness.

"You haven't tried to run yet."

She paused for a moment. She thought of her, Dad, of home. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to cry. "I know there's no point." She whispered. She shook, trying to hold in tears. Very gently, Scabior, put one hand on her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't know why, but after a few moments, she turned over to place her head carefully on his bare chest, and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry, not quite as up to scratch, I'm so tired! Enjoy, pretty please review! Az x<p> 


End file.
